


Mr and Mrs Pierce

by ionlyjoinedforfanfic



Series: The Good Girl [17]
Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Broad references to religion, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Smut, bad language, difficult family relationships, references to pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionlyjoinedforfanfic/pseuds/ionlyjoinedforfanfic
Summary: Donald finally takes you to meet his parents. Whilst you are excited to find out more about Donald’s past, you must also navigate judgement and expectations from every angle.
Relationships: Donald Pierce/Reader, Donald Pierce/You
Series: The Good Girl [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982072
Kudos: 5





	Mr and Mrs Pierce

**Author's Note:**

> I have no knowledge of Donald Pierce's backstory, it is all made up so sorry X-men.   
> It was tricky creating new characters and working with a lot of dialogue so I hope you like it - as always comments are appreciated.

You alternated wringing your hands and using them to smooth your skirt, though neither settled your nerves. Donnie's metal fingers landed on yours, "Baby its goin' be great." He leaned forward and pecked your cheek before he got out of the car, you followed close behind.

The older couple came out of the single-story house, the women hurried down the porch steps. Even if you hadn't been expecting them, you would have recognised her as Donnie's mother in an instant, her blond hair a shade lighter and greying but her blue eyes and broad grin near identical. As soon as Donnie was near, she ran into his arms and he gave her a bear hug, he loomed over her and she seemed to disappear in to him, hands rising to his face, pressing them to his cheeks, peppering kisses all over. You knew it had been some time since Donnie had been home, and it seemed from his mother's reaction she was never fully convinced he would return.

Donnie whispered in her ear before finally breaking away, attention shifting to you. You smoothed your skirt once more, swallowed the bubbling nerves then made your way across the lawn to meet her.

"There she is." Mrs Pierce beamed, her arms around you as soon as she reached you, you returned the embrace, a little surprised by the enthusiasm and the tight squeeze she gave, as if you too were a long lost relative. "Oh, I've waited so long to meet you and here you are, here you are."

You looked at those familiar eyes surrounded by fine lines - soft, filled with affection and tears, "It's good to be here Mrs Pierce," you said sincerely, if a little out of breath.

"Shh with Mrs Pierce it's M'Lynn or Mom or nothing else." she insisted, her hands clasped the tops of your arms as she leaned back to drink you in, "Look at you, look at you, as pretty as your picture."

Your face burned and eyes dropped embarrassed by the scrutiny. You giggled glanced at Donnie, who'd been smirking the entire time, "Picture?"

"Sure honey." M'Lynn answered grabbing your hand, "C'mon inside. Donnie you go on get the bags." M'Lynn tugged you toward the house, stopped on the steps in front of the older gentleman, "Sweetheart this is Donnie's daddy, Donald, easier to remember at least."

Donald Pierce Sr had gifted his son with his height, but unlike Donnie he had no bulk - he was lean, wiry. His eyes and hair grey, cut close - his appearance as stern as the expression he wore.

"Mr Pierce." you greeted him formally with a nod which he returned.

As warm and welcoming as Donald's mother was, his father was not.

Once you entered the house M'Lynn ambled off to get drinks demanded you make yourself at home, Donnie bringing in the luggage followed by his father – you were unsure if their exchange had been much more than your own. The Pierce's house was homely - flowery settee and drapes, lots of wood panelling, knickknacks - outdated rather than kitsch but sparklingly clean and extremely well kept. You stood in front of the mantle and there, pride of place, was indeed a picture of you and Donnie. The enlarged photo of your wedding day drew a pang of guilt, you hadn't printed your own copy let alone found a place to hang it, you'd been completely unaware Donnie had sent his parents one. Next to it a smaller photograph of you both again, older. You recognised it from one of Krissy and Tom's parties. You knew Donald had told his parents about you, but you assumed it would be very brief, similar to the very little he told you about them yet here you were looking back at yourself. Nerves and uncertainty blooming - you wanted to be on an even foot, it was uncomfortable and unsettling to know you knew the least in this group, you’d never even seen a photograph of Donald Sr, only one of M'Lynn and that was from long ago.

"How do you take your tea?" M'Lynn interrupted, placing a tea tray out on the coffee table, you moved and sat on the sofa.

"Milk and sugar please." She fussed at your cup. "You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you." She smiled as she handed you the saucer, before picking up her own and sitting next to you on the couch. Donnie came in the living room kissed the top of his mother's head then your cheek before he perched on the seat across from you.

"You want tea Donnie or for me to get you something else?"

"Tea's fine."

His mother began to make him a cup when Donald Sr emerged, he had a beer can in hand and plonked himself in the brown La-Z-Boy that didn't fit the set.

"Your tea service is lovely Mrs- M'Lynn. So nice to drink from a fancy china."

"Do you like it?" She handed a cup to Donnie which was small and dainty in his hand.

"I do. I have a couple of cups and saucers but not a full set and I rarely use them."

"Well, this only gets used on special occasions." M'Lynn's smile came easily – both captivating and comforting. "And what's more special than my baby boy bringing his wife home to visit."

\---X---

"I thought this was your old bedroom?"

"It was." You scanned the room, off-white walls, a floral bedspread with lacy valance, you knew Donnie wasn't like other people but it in no way screamed teenage boy. "They've decorated. Been a long time since I lived here."

"Oh. Okay." You smiled but you couldn't hide from Donnie.

"You disappointed?" His hand settled on your hip

"A little."

"Trust me this is more comfortable."

Your forced the smile wider, “Just thought I'd get a little insight into the young Donald Pierce y'know."

Donnie chuckled, brushed his nose against your cheek before adding a soft kiss, "Aw baby you'll get plenty insight, c'mere." He pulled you towards the closet. "I bet after supper my mom will have the baby albums out, till then." He opened the door and pointed to the wooden frame and a series of marks, years scribbled at the side.

Your fingers hovered over the lines and knelt before the height chart that had purposely been excluded when the room was repainted. It ran all the way down to 1 year. "Aww baby Donnie, look how little." You looked up at your large looming husband, emotion pricking your eyes.

"Alright, alright don't get all sappy."

"But you're so tiny."

He hauled you up and wrapped his arms around you. "I'll burn the baby pics if this-"

"Don't you dare." you warned, playfully slapping his chest, "I've earned this."

"Yeah you have baby." He pulled you closer into the embrace, your head tucked under his chin, "You okay?"

"Uh huh. Your mom is nice." You felt a nod of agreement. "Your dad's erm...reserved." Donald laughed, "I'm not sure he likes me."

"He doesn't like _me_. That's just the way he is. Don't worry, she'll do enough fussing for the both of ‘em."

\---X---

You were drooling, the smell radiating from the food before you divine. M'Lynn's best serving bowls, each trimmed in ornate floral patterns, brimming with food - mash potatoes, fried chicken, green beans, corn. It looked as good as it smelt. You couldn't wait to tuck in though you waited politely for your host to invite you when Mrs Pierce clasped her hands and bowed her head. You too looked at your lap as she said grace, thanked the lord for the feast, the return of the prodigal son before amens rang around the table.

"Go on now, y'all tuck in."

"This looks delicious Mrs- M'Lynn."

"Sure does." Donnie said, piling a mound of potatoes on his plate.

"Don't you feed him back home?" Donald Sr's curt question cutting through M'Lynn's hosting. Donnie's mouth full of chicken; you both wide eyed - it could have been a joke if not for the tone, and even though your experience of Mr Pierce was limited, he didn't seem to be a man of much humour. You heard Donnie's jaw chomping, readying a retort but you knew how to be polite.

"Sure, I do. Donnie cooks for me too." Being courteous had always been your forte, "But neither of us can make chicken as good as this. It truly is a feast."

"Thank you darlin’, aren't you just the sweetest." M'Lynn beamed, her smile like the sun shining on you all, you returned to your plates, quietly enjoying the meal, even Donald Sr content to fill his belly, it was M'Lynn who struck up the conversation.

"Y'know I'm so happy you finally got to come visit and with such happy news. I can't wait to show you off to the ladies tomorrow. When they see you and my baby and that ring! Oh, I'm so proud. Now I know, I know it's a sin to be prideful, but I can't help myself. I'm so happy."

"Tomorrow?"

"Church dear."

"Oh." You side eyed Donnie, he's smirking, shoving a forkful of beans in his mouth. Nothing about Donnie screamed religious, in fact quite the opposite, so it had never occurred to you that his parents would be different. A knot began to form in your stomach, the niggle of hypocrisy - prayer, attending church, talk of sin at odds with all the things that you got up to with Donnie. You adjusted in your chair, the still fresh bruises on your bottom, consequences of a wicked game, suddenly throbbing.

"You alright over there?" Donnie's father asked.

"Yes. Fine. Just was a long drive. I'm a little sore from the journey." Donnie guffawed at the side of you, thumping his chest with his fist not wanting to choke.

The laughter faded before M'Lynn continued, "May I look at your ring?"

"Of course." You offered out your hand.

"Exquisite."

"Donnie choose it."

"It's very impressive. Must a cost a pretty penny."

"Only the best for my girl." Donnie grinned, squeezing your thigh under the table with metal hand.

"Humph! That why you went all out for y'wedding?" Donnie glared; his teeth snapped. Not that it hadn't crossed your mind, but at that moment you firmly settled on the fact that Donald Sr was an asshole.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The younger man growled.

"Donald now-" M'Lynn intervening yet you were the one to take charge.

"Actually Mr Pierce we both decided on a small wedding. We didn't feel the other stuff was important for us. It was perfect."

"Rushed though?"

"No. I mean I can see it looks that way and the ceremony didn't take long to organise, but Donnie and I had been talking about it for a while." You stroked Donnie's cheek, smiled at both your in-laws. Putting on a united front and placating Donnie's anger and Donald's spite. You were beginning to see why Donnie didn't visit often or why he had never talked about his father - little love between them.

"Big weddings aren't for everyone Don." M'Lynn piped up, "You said so yourself, Harry Porter's daughter, Shelby, had that big to do last year and you were first in line saying how wasteful and haughty it all was."

He grumped in his chair, not liking his own words being used against him, "Was over the top."

"Shelby Porter got married?" Donnie asked, shovelling more food in his mouth, his anger lost. "She still got those big teeth?"

"Donald Pierce-"

"She does but nothing on the chin of the fella she gone wed." Donald Sr continued, ignoring his wife's protests. Donnie huffed a laugh. Families strange, complicated - one moment at each other throats, the next shooting the breeze.

"You both are very cruel." Mrs Pierce chastised.

"Hush now, you don't even like the Porters." Donald Sr returned, jabbing a half-stripped chicken bone in the air. "I bet you drag this one over first chance you get to show her and that rock off."

"No." She turned to you, "I wouldn't." Then to between the Donald's, "I wouldn't." Donnie chuckled; Donald actually smiled.

"It's okay Momma you show us off as much you want. That right?" Donnie squeezed your thigh to coax a response, your stomach already tied tight with the thought of being paraded but you agreed.

"Behave all of you, I'm just so proud of my boy. You've done so well with work and now gettin’ married." Her smile still shone, a proud mother fawning over her only child. "Donnie tells us your very successful too."

"Oh," you giggle wiping your mouth, "Donnie's a little biased."

"Don't sell you self yourself short baby. Good job, home all on her own."

"You own your own house, do you?"

"Well, yes but it's small, nothing like Donnie's place in Mexico."

"Bet you don't have to do what Donald needs for that money though." Donald Sr brusque once more, you practically felt Donnie tense at your side.

M'Lynn came to the rescue, not giving them a chance to argue - a dance she was well practised in. "And where is it you are going to settle now you're married? Will you be in Mexico or buy something new?"

"Buy something new?"

"Well if it's small you'll need something bigger for when the kiddies come along."

"Oh um,"

"Mom." Donnie huffed a laugh.

"Oh, I didn't mean anything-"

"It's fine Mrs Pierce. You're right we probably will need to buy somewhere bigger eventually. For the time being we're still split with Donnie's work taking him all over."

"I see. But I'll be getting grandbabies eventually." You burst out laughing, you'd been in the house a little over an hour!

Donald Sr shook his head.

You changed subjects before she pounced again, "Talking about babies Donnie said you'd show me some old photos."

"Would you like that?" M'Lynn already large smile stretched further on her face, eyes bright.

"Yes. Very Much."

She clapped her hands in front of her, "Right after dessert."

\---X---

You didn't know if it was the hard wood of the church pews or the sermon about immortality but the bruises on your rear-end ached, throbbed at the memory of Donnie's hand and thoughts about the other ways he touched you. Devilish. Wicked. Your throat closed and face burned. It didn't help that you and Donnie were under the scrutinising eye of the entire congregation. Donnie wore his typical black, his shirt unbuttoned, menacing skull on show, the thick gold chain keeping it in check. Donald would draw attention wherever he went, but here, returning from his adventures and now with a new bride, he was the centre of everything - he relished the attention, even more than usual. His long arms stretched along the back of the pew, his legs extended, taking up far more space than necessary, forever imposing, you tucked in at his side. Reclined, he grinned though the sermon, tapped his large ring on the wood. He grinned at the hushed whispers, he grinned at the stolen glances, he grinned at the fire and brimstone and you squirming at his side.

Of course, the service was nothing compared to the potluck which followed. Donald's mother seemingly supplied endless dishes for the community too - the perfect hostess, the perfect mother - skills that reached beyond the confines of her home. Today in the church hall she revelled in the spotlight. You realised with Donnie away so much, she had to face criticism of where he was, what he was doing and her boasts of his success most likely to fail without the proof. But he was here. With you. And by god she'd show you off. Sin or no.

Parading you around the room, you struggled to hide your embarrassment as she bragged about you both. Making sure everyone saw your ring. Becoming somewhat suspicious of its timely arrival. For them it was a symbol of Donald's success, for you it was one of his love and one never needed. You were polite, took compliments graciously though it was tricky. M'Lynn never lied but the way she spun things made you seem so glamorous; it didn't seem anything like your life. When you tried to inject, she'd query her inaccuracies and you struggled to clarify. Thankfully Donnie was at your side, his charm turned to full. Donald Pierce wasn't humble. Happily boasting about himself and you. It was only when she needed the restroom did you get a moment alone.

You let out a long sigh and rested your forehead on his chest, it shook from his chuckle.

"You okay?"

"How long will this last? I feel like I'm on display."

"She’s just happy for us."

"It's so...she makes it out like I'm some go getter."

"Baby nothing happens in this town. We're gonna keep the gossips busy till new year’s." You rolled your eyes and groaned. "Everything else okay?" Donnie's arms snaking around your back. "Noticed you looked a little uncomfortable in church."

Flashing a glare, you whispered, "I hate you!” only half playful. He threw his head back and laughed, then changing to hushed tones asked, "That fine ass still hurtin’?"

"It's not funny."

"I know baby. I'll make it up to you." His hand lowered. You grabbed at him, stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't you dare. Not here." Tilting his head, a mock pout on his lips, "In church with everyone watching, you're incredible?"

Donnie barked another laugh, "Don't you know it." You heard Donnie's name from across the room, pulling your husband's gaze away from you. "Baby you mind if I go shoot over there, some old buddies I should catch up with. I can wait till my mom's back."

"I'll be fine. Go."

You pottered near the trestle tables when your own name was called, looking up you saw a pretty red head beckon you over. You smiled as you moved towards her. "Cassie, right?"

"That's right." She beamed, nose crinkling the freckles that were scattered there. "Mitch is over there with Don so I thought I'd grab you." She had been introduced to you earlier, her husband, Mitch, had been to school with Donnie. "We are all so excited you're here."

"Really?"

"Yeah Don tears into town like a whirlwind, then goes off again. Never thought anyone would catch him, and then next thing we know you're on his arm. No one ever thought he'd marry."

Cassie's hand settled on her swollen tummy it was difficult not for you to enquire, "How far along are you?"

"Just shy of 8 months."

"This your first?"

She rubbed a large circle on her stomach, "Heck no, it's number three."

"Wow. Busy."

"Once you get going," she shrugged, "Both Mitch and I are from large families, just strange not to have a house full of little uns."

"I guess."

"You got plans of your own?"

"Hmmm sure, in time."

"So, no patter of tiny feet soon?"

You laughed, "No." It wasn't the first time the conversation of babies had come up, complete strangers practically asking about your sex life and menstrual cycle. It wasn't just this town, it seemed to be the inevitable question people posed once they had found out you’d gotten married, but somehow in the confines of the church hall in the small town it all seemed amplified (no doubt M'Lynn's gushing about grandbabies feeding the fire).

"Oh well that is a surprise." The voice came from behind you. Turning you saw women around your age, her hair long and dark, lips pursed, face so thick with makeup that it distorted the natural pretty features. "We all had bets on how far along you were." She said it with a smile - empty and fake, one you’d seen before, from a different woman, in a difference place.

"Excuse me?"

"We all thought you had a bun in the oven."

"No, no bun."

"Just surprised is all. I mean how else do you get Donald Pierce to get married. And so quickly."

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"This is Beth." Cassie looked more uncomfortable than you when she added, “She and Don used to date.”

So that was her name, the ex-girlfriend, the heart he’d broken. You knew about her, a little, which was more than anything else in this town, but it had never occurred to you she’d still be here, still be bitter.

"Ahhh. Well, sorry to disappoint you but I didn't need to get pregnant for a man to marry me. Nor would I.” Then you looked her up and down, the way Jessica had done a million times to you. It was bitchy, but she had started it. "Donnie loves me."

\---X----

Donnie crawled onto the bed and you were excited to have his frame settled beside you. Naked, his tanned body firm, appealing. It didn't matter how long you'd been together, didn’t matter he'd been by your side all day, you always felt excitement, always felt that need. A tingling heat spreading through you, which intensified when he nuzzled into your neck, the brush from his nose and his breath enough to stoke the embers of desire. His lips pressed kisses as his fingers pulled down at the scoop if your pyjama top exposing your breast, enough stretch to reveal your nipple. The tip of his tongue teasing the delicate bud.

"This needs to come off." He tugged at the fabric, before his hand dipped under the hem and started pushing upwards. You put your hand on his, halting his progress.

"I'm not sure." He arched his brows, cocked his head, your words unfathomable, "I don't want your parents to come in."

Donnie let out your favourite chuckle before nudging your hand away and lifting your top off over your head, "The door's locked baby, besides the old man's on his fifth beer and my mom's had an Ambien. Anyway, they'll probably be happy were makin' grandbabies." Joking in his sweet, Southern voice, all the while, his hands sweeping over your chest.

"Don't," you said, rolling your eyes, "people are obsessed."

He gave a noncommittal hum in return, his mouth latching on to one peak as his fingers danced over the other, tracing the shape of your curves and the circle of the pebbled skin. The featherlight movements of his fingers and tongue felt so very deeply that soon the chatter of busybodies and expectations were lost in gasps of delight.

Donnie shuffled downward, settling his face in the valley between your breast, each one now held in a hand, thumbs, metal and flesh, brushing the taut peaks, tongue licking your sternum, blue eyes looking up at you, "Y'know sweetheart I don't give the girls enough attention."

"Girls?"

"Hmm," He licked skin below your breast, before trailing back up to the peak, sucking to a pop. "Not fellas are they?" He teased, kissing the tip, "Bert." The other "Ernie."

Your shook your head on the pillow, "You're an idiot." The hot breath of a chuckle before his tongue was at you again. His hands now cupping, firmer.

"You're right I need to get serious," a flash of lusty mischief before he jumped back on his knees, hands tugging at your pyjama bottoms and underwear. Quickly throwing them aside, Donnie returned back between your legs and you wrapped them around his hips, his half hard cock pressing against you, already wet and wanton. His large hands caressed your backside gently, before gliding up your body, he squeezed your breast then guided your arms above your head and pinned them there. His nose brushing against yours, his smile broad as he pressed his plump lips to yours, parting them with his tongue. Deep and passionate, you leaned into the kiss, your naked torso touching his, grinding his emerging erection against your hot, wetness. Deeper and deeper you fell into each other and the abyss, your movement and moans sinful. The blue of Donnie's eyes replaced by the feral blackness that was oh so familiar, his hand trailed down your arm, moved to your cheek, thumb brushing your swollen lips, "So pretty baby, you're so fuckin' beautiful, do you know that?"

"I've been told." your breath raspy as his cock rubbed against your clit, your legs pulling him closer, buckling up to him.

"You ready for me sugar?" he grinned.

"Always."

Donnie pulled back slightly so his hand could dip between your bodies, he took his now hard length in his hand, rubbed it up and down your slit.

"Donnie...please."

"What's that baby?"

"I need you."

"I thought you weren't sure." he teased out a whimper and pout, but it was for nothing because within seconds he was pushing forward. Your deep groan echoing his as his inched further and further into you. Deeper and deeper and you welcomed him as you always did. When he reached the hilt, your legs wrapped tighter around him to secure him in place. You both stilled for a moment, both basking in intimacy and love, need and want. You closed your eyes, allowed pleasure to wash over you and then he began to rock. Both hands back entangled with yours, thick muscular body pressed to you, the weight and connection all consuming, as if you'd given yourself up to him, like you had before, like you would do over and over, again and again. Each trust slow and deep, hips angled up so he could reach that magical place, biting your lip to focus your breathing, trying to stifle the shameful sounds of your passion - hating to invite interruptions or embarrassment. But he ground his thick cock into you, you couldn't hold back a little yelp.

"You like that baby?" He ground once more, the tip reaching for the special spot and the thick girth stretching you. Your eyes rolled back as you arched your spine, Donnie smirked, "Yeah you do."

Kisses travelling along your chin, jaw, up to your ear. Lost in rhythm and pleasure of each other, Donnie's sweet nothings faded to lust filled grunts. His body tensed, panting more heavily, fingers gripped more firmly - the closer he came to his climax, the deeper he seemed to thrust, your own passion spread through you, ripples of joy rather than a sudden jolt yet still all encompassing, then he buried himself within you, pouring himself into you. Cock pulsing, the rush felt from his base along his shaft, spilling out. He sagged his body enveloping yours, crowding and caving you in as he pumped his last, letting your cunt milk every drop from him.

"Grandbaby hun?" You half giggle, half grumble. You weren't always careful, but it was rare for him to come inside you without asking - usually pulling out or wearing a condom.

Donnie laughed, "Maybe." His blue eyes softer, lighter as the darkness of desire faded. "Let fate decide."

"Donnie," He was still inside when your tone changed, "We need to talk about stuff like that."

He shrugged pulling himself from you, "Do we?" He pressed your legs together kneeling at your feet, kissed your calf.

"Donnie-"

"Baby stop it. I've done it before. Nothing’s changed, 'cept you letting everybody get in your head."

"I-"

"Baby," his expression still soft but his voice commanding, he leaned over you, "You're mine, right? You belong to me." It was a statement of fact. "I own this." You nodded because you were completely, as he was yours. "Then fuck everyone else."

He got up reached for a towel he'd put in the hamper earlier, "You wanna talk fine we will, but not here, not now. Baby it's what we want. You and me. Forever...tell me."

"You and me forever."

"And."

"Fuck everyone else."

"Good girl."

\---X---

Though the living room was homely, you felt ill at ease. You found yourself alone with Donald's father and the man was terse at best. Donnie had offered to run errands with his mother, she wasn’t subtle with her hints, it had been so long since she had seen her only child and she craved some alone time, it was impossible to object. Minutes had passed in awkward silence as you both sipped your drinks. It was unclear if Donald Sr felt as you did, he never made an effort even with most mundane of small talk. It was his house; he didn't need to try. You resigned yourself to the quiet and watched the clock eager for loved ones to return.

Donald Sr stared, he cleared his throat and finally broke the silence, "I like you."

"Thank you," you stuttered, taken aback by the sudden compliment, "I like you too."

"No, you don't but that's by the by. You like M'Lynn and as you can tell she's mighty fond of you."

"Yes. She has been so sweet."

"Well that's M'Lynn. Any sweetness that boy has comes from her." You smiled and nodded, as cold as Mr Pierce could be, he seemed self-aware, "I gotta give it to you, I never thought that boy would settle. Y'all seem happy."

"We are. Very."

"He always managed to keep his momma happy. Always did put on a front for her, probably same for you."

"I'm sorry I don't-" You barely had time to compose a reply when the old man interrupted.

"He treat you good?"

"Of course."

"But keeps you in the dark. He calls the shots, gotta do it his way."

Your chest tightening, you blinked away the disbelief. You had had to deal with judgements about Donnie and your relationship before, but really from his own father. You tried to steel yourself, you were past being shameful or timid, but you couldn’t call him out and insult him. You were in his house and he was Donnie’s father, not that you needed a relationship with him, but you wouldn’t want to hurt M’Lynn in turn. You took a deep breath, scratched the back of your neck, thought about families, husbands and wives, fathers and sons.

"Mr Pierce, I know I'm new to this family but think I understand...know why you and Donnie clash. There can only be one man of the house and Donnie well," you gave a nervous laugh and shake of the head, "He's headstrong, doesn't like to fall in line. I can see how that could cause tension between you."

"You think I'm like him?"

"A little. Yes."

The old man huffed, "I'm hard on that boy because well someone has to get him to toe the line. He only cares about himself, always has. It's what he wants, his way."

"Mr Pierce-"

"Let me finish," he didn’t raise his voice, it was a calm authority, confident his opinion was a truth needed to be shared. "I think he's gonna do right by you. He has made up his mind that you're the one and ain't nothing going change that, and he well, he'll protect his own but that boy, that boy is dangerous and I I don't wanna see a nice girl like you hurt."

"Donnie would never hurt me."

"Oh, I think he wouldn't want to but could anyway - way he is, what he does. He's not right in the head. I mean it's already happened."

"That wasn't Donnie fault." You jumped to Donnie’s defence and tried to repel the shadowy ghost that you had locked in a corner of your brain.

He huffed again, "Hmmm. Wasn't it?"

"Mr Pierce with respect you're wrong."

There was a pause, Donald Sr’s grey eyes bore into you, he clacked his teeth, realising that you weren't easily swayed by his words. His words had weight, for a man who used them sparingly, when he spoke others would listen.

"He ever tell you ‘bout his arm?"

"He was injured when he was in the military."

Donald Sr laughed, cold and spiteful, "That right? You ask him. You ask your man what happened." He let the malice fall away and returned to his calm pondering, "I love my wife. I tried to love my boy. Try to love him now. But he ain't right. And honey if you get to feeling that way, you should leave. Don’t question it… or wait… or stick it out." And he gave a gentle pat to your knee, his concern frightenedly genuine.

At a loss of what to say, but before you could collect your thoughts and argue back or before Mr Pierce had a chance to continue his advice you were disrupted by the sound of Donnie’s SUV pulling up.


End file.
